Alloy's and Enemies
by Fleurdetemps
Summary: The Doctor realises his actions are being manipulated and the only way to find out who is to revisit the Amalgam at the Forge. He has to face both old friends and enemies. And someone will have to make the ultimate sacrifice.


**Blurb:**

In the exciting finale to _Little Gallifrey_…..The Doctor realises his actions are being manipulated and the only way to find out who is to revisit the Amalgam at the Forge. He has to face both old friends and enemies. And someone will have to make the ultimate sacrifice.

**Episode 10 **

**Alloy's and Enemies**

The Doctor stood hunched over the console, his posture one of great concentration. Rose could see his mind was elsewhere, but she couldn't help asking. She needed to know whether it was something serious or whether she'd just annoyed him by filling the TARDIS bathroom with girly cosmetic products. She had received a stern lecture the last time she'd left a towel on the floor and hadn't cleaned it up.

"Doctor-,"

"Not now Rose," he replied, his tone melancholy.

"Are you ok?"

He shook his head.

"Where are you? Where are you now," he muttered under his breath.

"I'm here," she replied, a little alarmed.

"Not you Rose, them."

"Them? Who are you talking about?"

"My people. Everywhere we've gone there have been traces of them, of the Time Lord's, of Gallifrey's culture. It's like they have been calling me…home."

"I know you miss them. I don't know much-, ah don't say it," she said pre-empting any quip on the Doctor's part. "But I can see you regret what happened, maybe it's clouding your thoughts."

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No," he snapped, pulling away from her. "I know what I feel."

"But you told me once that you could sense there was no one left. What's changed?"

"They were hiding before. Now there calling me, awaiting my help."

He tapped a command into the console, it brought up a sequence of symbols on the view screen. The same symbols Rose had seen before.

He-Es-Lu-Pu-U-Sc-Db-Os-Cu-W-O-Ra

"Doctor, I saw those when we found the Forge, when all this problem with the Amalgam started. What does it mean?"

"You remember at PbAu, the letters how they were chemical symbols?"

"Yeah."

"Watch-,"

The following appeared on screen…

He-Helium H

Es-Einsteinium E

Lu-Lutetium L

Pu- Plutonium P

U- Uranium U

Sc- Scandium S

Db- Dubnium D

Os- Osmium O

Cu- Copper C

W- Tungsten T

O- Oxygen O

Ra- Radium R

"It's a message," she exclaimed.

"Exactly," he replied. "And have you noticed most are rare Earth elements?"

"Chemistry wasn't my subject."

"It all makes sense. Can't you see?"

"I think I may need subtitles for the hard of thinking," replied Rose sarcastically.

"It's all part of a master plan. I and the Amalgam have been manipulated, and it has the telltale signs of being Timelord in origin," he grinned. "They have a knack for this kind of deception."

"But you said they were all gone?"

"Obviously not entirely. I've had an inkling that some of them were still around since we met that lone Dalek. If the Dalek's could survive then there was a slim chance that not all hope was lost."

"So do you know what you have to do as part of this plan?"

"No, but I think its time to re-visit our old friends."

"You mean the Amalgam?"

"Yeah, I need to dig up some more information."

"But how are we going to find them again? The Forge is a ship, it moves-,"

"Easy. Do you realise the power it takes to move a ship like that?"

"No," she replied, biting her lip.

"Typical," he exclaimed throwing his arms in the air expressively. "It uses immense stores of power to move even half a light year. Trust me it won't have moved half a light year from its last position."

"Yeah, right, whatever," she replied sceptically.

"Show a little faith, Rose. I do know what I'm doing."

He adjusted the TARDIS controls, muttering something about regulating the polarity of the neutron flow.

The TARDIS materialised on a gantry in a quiet corner of the Forge. The Doctor slipped quietly out of the ship, Rose following close behind. He had a bag of tools in his hand.

"What's the plan?" asked Rose.

"A little breaking and entering, I think," replied the Doctor, a huge grin on his face.

"You get a buzz out of this don't you?"

He smiled wider.

They had reached the end of the gantry; in front of them barring their progress was a huge sealed door.

"So how are we going to get through that?" asked Rose.

"Hmmm…no access panel so must open automatically to some sort of stimulus. Voice recognition or a binary signal most probably."

"Where do we get those from then?"

"You're full of questions today aren't you?" replied the Doctor, taking the I-pod style key they had acquired last visit, out of the bag. He attached it to a large box covered in buttons. "This should relay the appropriate signal from a Farrier with the right clearance."

"Won't they notice?"

"Your friend was very clever when he made this. It covers its tracks as it hacks into the security system, makes it untraceable."

"Cool."  
The doors depressurised and opened with a hiss revealing yet another corridor.

"So where are we heading?" asked Rose.

"To the think tank, where I was held," he replied activating the lift at the end of the second corridor.

"What are you hoping to find?"

The Doctor mumbled an incomprehensible reply stepping into the lift. Rose followed him.

"Prime Commander," began, the newly promoted General Baloil. "We have made great progress with the integration of the newly acquired device."

"Great, you are doing much better than your predecessor."

"Thank you, sir."

"Did you deal with the dissident?"

"Prisoner 1228 has been punished for helping the Doctor escape."

"We can't have disobedience among the think tank, they might get ideas," replied the Prime Commander with a smile.

"Of course, sir."

The Farrier rolled forward down the concourse following its pre-programmed route. Its task was simple. Patrol its designated sector of the corridors and detain any intruders. Its scanners swept the area in front of it. One of the prisoners crept down the corridor invisible to the Farrier's sensors as far as the robot was concerned he was just another piece of the décor. He ducked into an alcove as it passed, glancing warily down the corridor. He hadn't had time to fabricate a key so he had to follow the Farrier to enter each area. He had been able to fool the monitoring computer that he was still in his cell by bouncing the tracking signal given of by his shackle. This was the latest of many escape attempts. He would have been transferred to the Foundry long ago for his disobedience if he wasn't so valuable. The Foundry was a virtual death sentence. Only those with no further use were sent there to help shovel fuel into the Forge's engine. The radiation would kill you in days.

He had reached Sector Bismuth, the third in a line of pressurised areas separated by sealed doors. His target was the command centre where the Prime Commander was ensconced. He had never seen the Amalgam's leader before, but that didn't make any difference he was going to blow the ship to smithereens once the plan had succeeded. He had rigged the systems to overload the engines on his signal once all the prisoners were free. But first he wanted to confront the one who had enslaved him so cruelly, look it in the eye and tell _It_ to go to Omega.

The Doctor had selected a floor to Rose's mind at random although there was a purpose as always to their route.

"It's a bit of a winding route, but it means we avoid the areas most likely to have the highest security," he explained.

"How many people do you think they have locked up here?"

"I would guess the numbers would be around the one or two-thousand mark."

"That much? How-,"

"It's a rough guess based on how many others I could contact while in the think tank and the number of cells I counted."

"You had time to count the number of cells?"

"Not exactly. I'm just observant."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"And I managed to get the TARDIS to hack the computer and come up with the schematics for the Forge."

"I knew you weren't that clever," she said with a small smile.

"I'm even clever-er-er," replied the Doctor, grinning. "Fantastic."

"What?"

"Someone's done all the hard work for us."

"Excuse me?"

"The security monitors have been modified to ignore organic life forms. It means we can walk about without being detected."

He went to walk out of the lift, but Rose placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. What if it's a trap?"

"What if it's my people helping us? I've got to find out and there is only one way I can….spring the trap."

The Doctor stepped forward out onto the gantry straight into a very surprised looking prisoner. His hair was the colour of ravens wings and his eyes ware pale and haunted. He stared at them both, his mouth wide open in shock.

"You," he said, pointing. "You ruined everything!"

"I don't understand. Do I know you?"

"I saved your miserable hides," he replied. "It's me Guy."

"No way," said Rose. "You don't look anything like him."

"Regeneration," whispered the Doctor. Recognition dawned on his face adding under his breath. "_Guytrilawnie, so I was right_."

"How? When? I saw the Farrier, the blood."

"That can wait, Rose. I'll explain later," replied the Doctor. "I got a message to come here."

"The Amalgam they punished me, punished us all for your escape," explained Guy his voice strained. "But the others overruled me when I said not to get you involved again."

"But this is some kind of trick he can't be the same person," interrupted Rose.

They both carried on regardless, ignoring her exclamation.

"You're planning to use the Crucible," the Doctor said suddenly. "That was the idea all along wasn't it? Use the device to create a new homeworld?"

"You live up to your reputation," he replied. "The problem is adapting the power regulators to draw energy from the furnace without arousing suspicion."

"Can I help? I'm a dab hand at-,"

"I'm coping just fine thank you. Go back to your TARDIS. I have got things to do."

"That's a fine way to thank me," exclaimed the Doctor. "I came all this way for nothing then?"

"Well I have a timescale, which doesn't involve you."

"I don't care about your silly timescale. I'll sort everything out now I'm here. How many are there?"

"How-, what?" spluttered Guy.

"How many survivors?"

"Enough…I've been in contact with eighty or so, but there may be more and that's not even counting the non-gallifreian's."

"How do you propose to get them off the ship?"

"Stop asking me questions and push off," Guy snapped.

"Just 'cause you just re-generated doesn't mean you can go around like a bear with a sore head telling people to go away," the Doctor replied, his tone reprimanding. "You're obviously in not fit state to fulfil your role. I'll do it."

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare you, you, you-,"

"You seem to have developed a stutter. Maybe you aught to sit down."

"Leave me alone!"

There was an awkward silence suddenly punctuated by the rumbling sound of an approaching Farrier.

"Doctor," exclaimed Rose. "We've got to hide."

"It's all right they can't detect us," he replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I know what I'm talking about-,"

"But look!"

One Farrier approached from one side and two from the other. They didn't seem to be oblivious to their presence. In fact they appeared to be heading purposely towards them.

"Oh dear," said Guy adding a curse under his breath in an alien language that made the Doctor tutt disapprovingly. He tried to run but the arms of the waiting robots snaked out the mechanical claws seizing his wrists.

"Run, Rose, Run!" yelled the Doctor as he too was caught by the Farrier's.

She ducked past one before the other extended its arm and grabbed her ankle, dragging her back. As more arms grabbed her wrists.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

They found themselves in a room. It was dark, bar one spotlight that shone from behind the lone chair in the middle of the room casting its occupant - the Prime Commander- in shadow. The Doctor shielded his eyes from the light, his hands still shackled together, a prisoner of the Amalgam.

"Who are you?" asked the Doctor, like a guard challenging an intruder.

"You don't know," came the mocking reply, the accent familiar, "You honestly don't know? I expected more from you Doctor, much more. When we last met I could see you had potential, all that knowledge just waiting to be used."

"Let my people go," yelled Guy, angrily testing his restraints. "You are an abomination!"

"Don't start quoting scripture at me slave."

"You what?" he replied a little confused.

"Oh shut up, boy," snapped the Doctor at his fellow Time Lord. "Where is Rose? What have you done with her?"

"She's well, for now. She's my little insurance policy."

"Insuring what?"

"Insuring that you won't attempt anything foolish like trying to overload the engines again."

"That wasn't me, that was him," the Doctor nodded at Guy, adding in a stage whisper, "If you ask me he's one sandwich short of a picnic, stress and all that."

"Is that you considered opinion then Doctor," the Prime Commander replied sarcastically.

"It's his prejudiced opinion more like," grumbled the other Time Lord.

"Never mind, you will both be made examples of and as soon as the new additions have been made to the ships drive systems -once we gain entry to it- care of your little blue box…we will become the rulers of all time!"

"No!" cried the two Timelord's in unison, both equally horrified by the prospect.

"You have time travel capable ships already why…why must-,"

"Because I don't want to send a couple of mercenaries back in time. I want to send a whole army back. Oh, I know what you're thinking but by motives are purely honourable."

"What is your supposed honourable motive, fiend?" spat Guy, visibly seething.

"Why to defend Earth of course. With the weapons I posses I could-,"

"Wait a moment. Wait one minute. Did you just say Earth?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah."

"I thought I recognized the voice."

"He's human?" added Guy.

"Van Statten, I should have guessed. How come you've got your memories back?"

"Ah, Doctor you should know how easy it is to lose then recover memories. The Scarrion abducted me from where I had been dumped by that double crossing b-,"

"They recovered your memories and let me guess…you bargained for your life with the only thing you had, knowledge."

"Exactly."

"And now you're planning on breaking every rule regarding time travel in the figurative book-,"

"I don't care what you think," replied The Prime Commander, Van Statten. His breath slightly rasping.

He lent forward part of his face illuminated in the light.

"Take them away."

As the two Time Lord's were dragged away out of the room - Guy struggling to escape all the time - the Doctor sustained a stony silence, a look of solemn pondering on his face. They were both thrown into a spare cell their wrists fettered with magnetic shackles. As the door hissed shut the Doctor let out a sigh.

"What are you moaning about?" demanded Guy.

"Did you see?"

"See what?"

"Van Statten, his complexion it was pallid with…did you notice the distortions on his face-,"

"Yes, but you are the one who would notice a difference from the normal. I'm not _familiar_ with humans."

"His voice it was breathless, what do you recognise about that, about the symptoms? It is reminiscent of-,"

"Of virus 43728. But it was ineffective on Daleks."

"But he's not a Dalek. He's human. Those virus' are an abhorrence."

"And highly contagious. Where did he contract the disease?"

"He had…one of _them_ in his underground base. Rose may be infected," replied the Doctor, his voice at the brink of wavering. "And if he gets back to Earth he could wipe out a whole planet. We need to escape."

"That's what I've been working on while you've been contemplating."

He held up his wrists. They were free of the shackles. The Time Lord smiled, it was the first time the Doctor had seen him genuinely pleased.

"How?"

"You get the knack after about the tenth escape attempt, not that I'm counting."

"So aren't you going to help me?"

"I don't know after you insulted me," he paused, waiting to see the Doctor's reaction.

"Oh alright then."

"And the door?"

"That's the easy part."

Rose pounded on the cell door, but it was no use. The barrier was thick metal she couldn't beat her way through that in a month of Sundays. She had been thrown in the room by one of the Farriers and she had no idea where the Doctor had been taken. Rose sunk to the floor with a sob, on the brink of tears. It seemed this time they had met their match; if the Amalgam could imprison Time Lord's then what hope did she have.

"Don't cry," said a voice, making her jump.

Rose spun round searching for the source of the voice but there was no one else in the cell.

"Where are you? Who are you?" she demanded, although her voice wavered.

"I'm in the cell next door," replied the voice, gentle and feminine almost lilting in its accent. "My name is Zenobiaseptimantiochus, but you can call me Zena. What is your moniker?"

"My what?"

"Your name-,"

"I'm Rose, Rose Tyler."

"Nice to meet you Rose-Rose Tyler."

"It just-," she was about to begin to explain but realised there was no point. "You can call me Rose."

"What species are you, little girl….I presume you are female?"

"Yes I'm female, I'm human-,"

"Ah, have they reached that far? They have never imprisoned humans before," replied Zena, a little worried. "A change in strategy is indeed very troubling to me."

"I wasn't taken from Earth, the Doctor brought me here to stop the Amalgam."

"The Doctor…I, um I must inform the others."

There was a long silence.

"Zena! Zena are you still there?"

"So we swipe the crucible and tie it into your TARDIS," suggested Guy.

"Since when did I give you permission to involve my ship?"

"When you turned up and stuck your oversized nose in where it wasn't wanted."

"I have a better idea. An unnilpentium conversion reactor, that's what we can use."

"A what?"

"Ah, at last something you don't know about," the Doctor smiled, "unless that means it hasn't arrived yet. It looks like small silver ball with buttons ringed around the middle of it with small slot at the top to allow unnilpentium to be carefully inserted into it for processing."

"Oh, no doubt it's arrived. I just wonder where you're going to find some unnilpentium given its rarity."

"Isn't there some hanging around here? There must be or what would be the point of acquiring a reactor."

"The Amalgam doesn't need a reason," he replied.

"Hey wait a minute," exclaimed the Doctor. "How is that gonna stop Van Statten?"

"Its not, but it will make the crucible work."

"_Guytrilawnie _you are an idiot. Did you not hear what he said? He's going Earth which means that he will spread the virus. Do you want to be responsible for allowing genocide?"

"You care too much for the humans. Why can't you put your own people first for a change instead of mollycoddling an inferior species?"

"Inferior? They may act like stupid apes sometimes but at least they aren't hypocrites."

"Oh now we are getting personal? I'm not a hypocrite. The decision not to attack the fleet was not entirely my fault."

"You could have saved those people, but you deemed them an acceptable loss."

"That's what the report said but it was different-,"

"You let them die to cover your 'strategic retreat' you coward."

"I'm a technician not a soldier!" he yelled in defence. "I had no idea what I was doing. A child thrust into a situation I had no control over, of course I ran. I only found out about what happened to the inhabitants of that planet much later."

The Doctor seemed a little taken aback by this revelation. He had been holding some animosity against his fellow Timelord since he had realised who he was, but now everything was out in the open his hatred subsided. He had overreacted and made an assumption without knowing the full facts. The Doctor looked away unable to make eye contact for a moment.

"Well we all have to make hard decisions in difficult situations in war," replied the Doctor, his voice calmer.

"I didn't ask to join the fighting. I'm a peaceful person really but-,"

"I know," said the Doctor putting a hand on Guytrilawnie's shoulder.

He knew that was the nearest to an apology that would come.

"I have a plan. It's a little crazy but it means we all win and it just might work."

Rose was surprised when the gauntlet that had been round her wrist clicked undone and the door to the cell slid open. She sat in the cell stunned into a stupor not knowing whether to move or stay where she was. A tanned female face framed with long tangled locks appeared round the door. The woman smiled.

"Hello Rose," she said the voice. It was the owner of the familiar lilting tones of her neighbour.

"Hi, what's happening?"

"Were escaping," replied Zena. "Do you have the TARDIS key?"

"Yes…why?"

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"We have to clear the way to the TARDIS for the Doctor."

"He's ok?"

"Yes, but we need to hurry. The engines going to go critical."

"How do you know that?" asked Rose as she followed Zena and the other prisoners down the corridor.

Blocking the door was a Farrier.

The Doctor began to rewire the console while Guy used the second access point to hack into the control protocols and obtain the necessary clearance codes to re-start the overload.

"Are you sure they won't be able to stop the reaction this time?" asked the Doctor.

"I've isolated the controls. Now because of their interference all I have to do is make it to the Foundry where the master switch is in order to activate the initial shutdown of the differential sub atomic field generator converters and not allow anyone else to reach the controls till it's too late to reverse the containment failure."

"So it's simple really," replied the Doctor, smiling, his tone that of false jollity. He replaced the hatch on the console. "That's that done."

"So you'll take the others to safety?"

"Yeah….and I'll keep the crucible out of harm's way. There will be a new home for us soon."

"Maybe I'll see those familiar purple skies again one day. Don't forget if I don't get back in time, leave. Don't risk our people's last hope."

The Doctor nodded and they both parted company. One towards the labs where the acquired technology was assessed the other towards what could be his death.

Zena held the small cube that she had removed from the damaged Farrier above her head like trophy. The robot lay in pieces discarded in one of the alcoves. Rose had stood stunned as she watched the prisoners set about the task with ferocity and precision. No useful circuit board or weapon was left. It appeared that Zena was the default leader, ordering her troops like general. As they approached the doors to the express lift the lights on the cube blinked and the doors slid open. They piled into the lift.

"We are going to have to take more than one trip. Rose you must come with me we need your key," said Zena.

"Why?"

"The TARDIS. Its how we get away from here."

"I'm not leaving without the Doctor. We can't leave without him!"

"He's coming with us. But time is short standing around arguing won't help things."

"But-,"

"The Doctor told me himself."

"How?"

"It's-,"

"It's a thing we can do," interrupted one of the others who had joined them in the lift.

"I-," began Rose.

"Trust us."

The Doctor entered the hermetically sealed room making sure that he stopped the door from locking behind him by placing a piece of scrap metal in the way. In the centre of the room resting in a tripod was the crucible. It seemed to glint and glitter in the light in an almost hypnotising way. He reached out to take the device all the time counting down in his head the time left before zero hour. He lifted it off the stand carefully, glancing around he saw a large duffle bag dumped in the corner. The Doctor put the crucible into the bag and then began to search the various cupboards for the unnilpentium conversion reactor. Finally he found what he was looking for and taking the reactor carefully in his hands, the bag over his shoulder he headed back out the door.

When he finally made it back down to the level where the TARDIS was 'parked' he could hear raised voices. He picked up the pace and turned the corner to find a large group of people crowded into the corridor. At the centre of the group by the TARDIS's door was Rose.

"I thought I told you to get everyone inside," he yelled.

The all stopped, turned and stared at him.

"Doctor," cried Rose, relief visible in her voice.

"Do you have the key? Don't tell me you've forgotten it-,"

"No, it's here."

He pushed his way through the crowd and snatched the key from her hand. He gave her the reactor.

"Don't drop it whatever you do."

The Doctor unlocked the door and headed inside indicating for everyone to follow him.

"Come onGuytrilawnie," muttered the Timelord to himself. "You can do this."

He held the small fork like device in his hand - that he'd made a little while ago and stashed just in case -waiting for the Farrier to pass by on its patrol. The robot rumbled towards him and he drew further back into the shadows, poised ready to strike. As long as he didn't move the movement sensors wouldn't spot him and activate the other sensors and become a danger. It was in front of him now. With a smooth, swift motion he brought the electrified points in contact with the robots Achilles heel. Electricity pulsed through the circuits and the Farrier ground to a halt. It was as dead as a robot who wasn't alive could be. Guy removed the control cube he needed and put it in his pocket. Taking a deep breath he stepped through the door to the airlock. The door hissed open and he entered the Foundry control room. Even from where he stood Guy could feel the heat from the engines. He approached the console and began to input the right set of instructions to initiate the overload. The Doctor had asked him to see about releasing the prisoners in the engine room but there was no point they were already dead or would be from the radiation. He had to hold the fort.

Rose knew the TARDIS was huge inside but it seemed to be able to hold all the prisoners easily, they were scattered throughout the ship. All seemingly un-intimidated by their surroundings. The Doctor flicked through the various settings on the scanner.

"What are you looking for? Shouldn't we be gone?"

"No. We have to wait for Guytrilawnie. The engines are nearly at critical mass."

"Why?"

"We have to protect Earth."

"From what?"

"Rose," he put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "There is a virus on board and if it reaches Earth it could mean the end of all humans."

"Is it contagious? Am I infected?" she asked, panicking.

He didn't reply.

The console showed that the engine was at critical mass. Warning lights flashed, Guy approached one of the coolant towers and grabbing a spanner which lay discarded on the floor and smashing the panel which controlled its flow. That would stop any chance of getting the engine back to normal. Suddenly sirens began to ring out along with a warning message. He dived through the airlock before it slammed shut. Guy continued running down the various corridors just barely slipping through the doors before the shut sealing the area. He had reached the right level and there was only one more door to go when suddenly he came face to face with a Farrier. He steeled himself and began to run towards the closing doors ready to leap out the way, but as he jumped to one side the robot's long mechanical arm snaked out and knocked him against the wall. He crumpled to the floor holding his ribs. He winced and took the taser from his pocket diving at the Farrier and sending the electric pulse coursing through the robot. Its arms flailed wildly for a second before it 'died'. Guy finally reached the door it was already shut. He banged his fist against the door a look of anguish on his face.

"We have to leave now," insisted Zena.

"No! We wait for Guytrilawnie," replied the Doctor.

"It will mean our deaths!"

"We can wait a little longer."

He'd rewired the panel. As the doors slowly eked open Guy scraped at the door feeling the heat of the approaching lava like cloud of flames and shrapnel.

"No!" he cried squeezing himself through the gap utter panic on his face.

He powered towards where the TARDIS had parked. A rushing sound of the approaching flames echoing in his ears he turned the corner to see the TARDIS dematerializing in front of his eyes.

"Wait! No! Please wait!"

He slid to his knees where the TARDIS had until recently stood his head in his hands.

"I was there-, I did it Doctor. I did it!"

Those were his last words as the flames engulfed him.

The Doctor and Rose stared at the scanner as they watched the planet sized ship disintegrate in a cloud of flames, crumpling as if it had been made of paper. It was like someone had put a match to a balloon full of propane. There as a brief moment of silence.

"Why did you do that?" the Doctor suddenly yelled, he stood staring into Zena's eyes.

"I made a call. There was too much at stake."

"That doesn't give you the right to fly my ship."

"It does."

"He would have made it."

"I-,"

"The sensors detected him approaching the TARDIS just as you activated dematerialization. You murdered him!"

"He is a casualty of war."

"He was the reason you're now free."

"Then when we make our new Gallifrey he will be honoured for his sacrifice."

"A poor consolation for him."

The crucible floated in the empty space the unnilpentium conversion reactor connected to it. The Doctor monitored the reaction from a safe distance. He was witness to a creation of a new habitable planet. He watched his face showing his awe and fascination as in a cacophony of light and if it could have been heard sound his home was regenerated.

The End.


End file.
